


Childhood Fears

by ChangelingChilde



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: There was one person whose fears we never saw . . .





	Childhood Fears

The others were still outside, staring at that unsettling gap in the sky. But Teatime was quite used to unsettling gaps--he had to be, with his glass eye and all--so he just shrugged and entered the house.

His childhood fears were waiting for him immediately. The protections on the place knew who was spearheading this little adventure, it seemed.

For a moment Teatime's eternal pleasantness became something that would have been unfamiliar to those that knew him had anyone known him well enough to realize it was unfamiliar. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid that won't work on me," he said. "I killed both of them long ago."

He stepped further into the house of the Tooth Fairy, letting his parents return to the shadows from whence they came.

**Author's Note:**

> There were an awful lot of references to child abuse in Hogfather, weren't there? Ma Lilywhite and whoever kept locking Catseye in the basement and even the old governess who used fear as the answer to everything. Only appropriate to add one more.


End file.
